custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vhisola
Vhisola was a Ga-Matoran native to Metru Nui, and one of the six Matoran who knew the location of a Great Kanoka Disk. History Metru Nui On Metru Nui, Vhisola was one of the six Matoran that knew the location of a Great Disk. She was a student of Nokama in Ga-Metru, and considered the future Toa to be her best friend. Her admiration for Nokama went a bit farther than normal, however, to the point where she filled her home with images of her teacher. Some time after the Toa Metru were formed, her knowledge of the Ga-Metru Great Disk's location attracted the attention of Dark Hunters Nidhiki and Krekka, who had been hired by Teridax to help him take over the city. They used Ahkmou, a treacherous Po-Matoran, to try to trap Vhisola and get the Kanoka, but Nokama saved her. Vhisola told the Toa where to find the Great Disk, and also shared her theory that the disks might help to destroy the Morbuzakh plant, which was attacking the city. When the Toa Metru entered the Great Furnace, Vhisola and the five other Matoran fused together to form a Matoran Nui, who then helped the Toa get inside. During the Great Cataclysm, she was forced into a Matoran Pod along with the rest of Metru Nui's population, but was saved by the Toa Metru. After her placement in the pod, the Toa Metru found evidence that Vhisola was the destined Toa Metru of Water, and not Nokama; the prophecies said that the Matoran who discovered the Great Disks were going to be Toa, but they were actually false, placed by Mata Nui and supported by the Order of Mata Nui in order to fool Teridax. Convinced by the false prophecies, Teridax mentally changed Lhikan's(who was going to give the Toa Stones to the prophesied Matoran) choices, and made new ones(the Toa Metru), in order to spoil the prophecies. However, the prophecies being false, the Toa Metru were actually the ones destined to be Toa. Mata Nui Vhisola was awakened by the Toa Metru, who became Turaga in the process, on the island of Mata Nui. She helped build Ga-Koro with Turaga Nokama and the other Ga-Matoran. She lived in Ga-Koro for a thousand years, facing the darkness of Teridax who menaced the island with his infected Rahi. After a thousand years, the Toa Mata arrived and defeated Teridax, stopped the Bohrok invasion, and defeated the Bohrok-Kal. She was then rebuilt into a larger form, like the one she had prior to being shrunk in a Matoran Sphere. Return to Metru Nui When Metru Nui was rediscovered, Vhisola and the others constructed boats to be transported in to the city. She then participated in rebuilding Metru Nui until the Staff of Artakha was acquired and used to undo all the damage to the city. Spherus Magna Following the death of Teridax, and the Great Spirit Robot being critically damaged in the process, Vhisola and the other surviving Matoran evacuated the Matoran Universe and is now living on Spherus Magna with the other Ga-Matoran and the Water Tribe. Alternate Universes Fractures Alternate Universe See Vhisola (Fractures Alternate Universe) The Diary of Nanito Alternate Universe Vhisola was chosen to tryout for the new opening for Helryx's new disciple. So far her attitude seems arrogant and self obsessed, which may lead to problems in the coming chapters.Even though it hasn't been mentioned, all the Characters don't seem to like her. "Darkness Follows" Alternate Universe Vhisola was the second in command to the Toa Numetru. She was later killed by Perkai, later being revived by Takanuva. Abilities and Traits Vhisola had a disturbing amount of admiration towards Nokama, to the point that her dwelling was covered with nothing but pictures of Nokama. She tended to be possessive of her teacher, being jealous of Nokama's other friends. When Nokama was transformed into a Toa Metru, Vhisola became even more jealous and resentful, thinking that Nokama would be too busy to care about her, and planned to use her knowledge of the location of the Ga-Metru´s Great Disk to become more famous than her friend. Like all other Ga-Matoran, Vhisola has great lung capacity, and is a very good swimmer. Mask and Tools Vhisola wore a Noble Kanohi Komau. While residing on Metru Nui, Vhisola carried a level six freezing Kanoka valued at 226, using it to freeze the canals on Ga-Metru and cross through them. Forms Set Information *Vhisola was released in 2004. *Vhisola's set number is 8608. *Vhisola has 27 pieces. *She is also seen in the Vahki Commercial. External Links *Building instructions at Lego.com Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran